Over Hills And Under Trees
by RadicalRoman
Summary: Rhian and her family are part of a group of traveling nomads until they're ambushed by a pack of orcs. Then fate leads her to Gandalf, who introduces her to the company of Thorin Oakenshield. She'll follow the company on their unexpected adventure, and find her One along the way. Fili x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes: **Hey everyone! I'm Luce, and this is my first fanfiction, so please bear with me ^^. If you see any spelling/grammatical errors, please tell me! I would very much appreciate it. Thank you dearies, and enjoy~

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I do not own The Hobbit or any of its characters. I only own my OC, Rhian.

The sound of an arrow whizzed past my ear. And then a scream, followed by the sight of a member of my company falling off of their horse to the ground. For a second nothing happened, not a sound or movement. Then chaos ensued. I heard my fathers' voice yell for the men to form a protective circle around the women and children. And over the screams and panicked voices, I heard a terrifying and easily identifiable noise. The sound of an Orc pack, closing in on their prey. I looked behind us to see a swarm of them stampeding over the hill. I caught a glimpse of their leader, at the head of the pack. His horrible face was twisted into a look of glee. The metal pieces gorged into his head was sickening to look at. I glanced back at my mother, who was searching for me as well in the panicked crowd. Her eyes met mine, and I'd never seen such fear in them. My mother was the most level-headed, and rational person I'd ever known and I loved her for it. But now, she was anything but. I drew my bow and prepared for the onslaught, but just before the Orcs reached us my mother came up beside me.

"Rhian! You must run from here, get as far as you can."

My eyes widened in shock. She was asking me to leave my family behind. People that I'd known since birth, including her and father.

"How could I leave you all? You need me here!"

My mother shook her head. " With or without you we have no chance. You have a chance, but only if you run. Now go!"

And with that she took off towards the front lines, drawing her sword just as the Orcs crashed into the group of men armed to protect us. But just as my mother said, there was no chance. The Orcs outnumbered us five to one. Others were realizing this as well, and were turning tail. Tears welled in my eyes, and I followed suit. I rode until the noises faded away into nothing and my horses breath was laboring. I slowed to a stop and tumbled off of my horse. I lay back on the ground and sobbed, knowing that my parents were probably dead along with the rest of the people I'd known and loved. I drug my fingers through my hair relentlessly as I mourned and lamented.

A day later, I found myself heading back to where we were ambushed. I felt numb. I'd barely eaten or drank anything from what was in my satchel. But I had to go back, even though I knew what I would find. My eyes wandered over the bodies littering the ground. There were a few Orcs, but they were the minority. I searched through the area, looking for what I hoped I wouldn't find. But fate was not on my side. I spotted my mothers' broken body. Bruised and scraped. Her empty gaze staring at the unseemly blue sky. I fell to my knees beside her and caressed her bludgeoned face. I felt the sting of tears, but none came. I suppose they had all gone, and there were none left to shed. In the end, I dug fifty two graves. I never found my fathers' body. Most likely they took it with them, or at least his head, as a trophy because he was our leader. We were a group of nomads, just finding our own way. Mostly made of hunters, and herders. But now, there was just me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all! Chapter two came along rather swiftly so I figured I'd throw it up there as soon as I finished since the first chapter was fairly short. Anywho, reviews are more than welcome. Especially since it's my first story. Rhian's description will come next chapter so you all will know what to envision. Enjoy dearies~**

**Unfortunately, I don't own any of these sly bastards. I only own my OC Rhian. **

I can't quite remember where or why I started walking. But I found myself trudging on a muddied path through the woods. My thoughts were blending together. Why did this happen? Why did this happen to my family? How could anyone be so cruel and bloodthirsty to even _think_ of doing something like this? All of these thoughts circled on a never ending loop. It was only interrupted by a rustle in the bushes on the side of the path. My head snapped up and my body tensed up, ready for the possibility of danger. Then a grey-shrouded figure emerged from the thicket, wearing a worn out and pointed hat and carrying a staff. I wearily eyed him up, not moving from my position on the off chance he wished to do me harm. He smiled gently, and moved slowly, as if understanding what I'd been through.

He inclined his head and spoke softly, "Hello there my dear, you need not worry. I shall do you no harm."

I relaxed a bit. He seemed to be a gentle man with a kindred spirit.

"What is your name?" he asked me.

I cleared my throat quite vigorously since I hadn't spoken in some time.

"Rhian." I answered.

"Hmm." He seemed to search my eyes for a few moments. As to what, I'm not sure. But after a minute he seems satisfied with what he found.

"Come along then. I'll see you fed and taken care of, and then I have quite the proposition for you if you're interested. But we'll get to that when we arrive at our destination." He motioned for me to follow him and then he started to walk down the path in which I was originally heading. I hesitated for a moment, because really, I had no idea who this man was. But there was a tingling feeling at the back of my neck. And I got this indescribable feeling that if I didn't follow, I would be regretting it. So I started to walk after him after a few moments of contemplating the pros and cons. In actuality, I hadn't much to lose.

We walked in companionable silence, which I greatly appreciated. I didn't think I was ready to talk about what had happened. He divulged that his name was Gandalf the Grey. He claimed to be some sort of wizard. We snacked on apples and other small things to tide us over, and eventually we came upon a small, ramshackle town called Bree. The smell of tobacco and an unidentifiable stench hung over the town. But we entered a tavern to harbor us from the rain, and fill our bellies before we continued to our destination. As we sat eating our meal, which he generously paid for, I finally asked him where we were going.

"Our destination is a place called The Shire. It's quite a humble place, inhabited by the Shirefolk. Have you heard of it?"

I shook my head.

"I believe you'll like it. It's a very calm and cozy place. And I've been told the hospitality is excellent." He smirked as he mentioned the last bit, though I wasn't entirely sure why.

I nodded my head, placated by his answer. We ended up paying for a room so we could sleep somewhat safely through the night. It came with a hot bath, and I had never been more grateful for one. I was finally able to wash the grime of the past couple days off of me.

We arrived in The Shire the next night. It was a very strange place. Everything was miniature, and the land was so green and vibrant even in the dark. You could look up and see each individual star, it was so clear. Overall it was a beautiful place. I placed myself behind Gandalf as he walked up to a green round door. It had an unusual marking on it, but the most unusual thing about said door, was the large group of dwarves crowded altogether in front of it. They were all different shapes and sizes, with a variety of hair colors and styles. All in all it was a very, _very _strange scene. Especially for such a quaint area. A few dwarves noticed us as we approached. One that was wearing and odd looking hat yelled a greeting, and then suddenly the door flew upon and all of the dwarves toppled over onto each other. Gandalf ducked his head and peered inside, leaving me standing there wide-eyed. There was an even smaller man inside looking horrified, and I felt for the poor lad. From what I'd seen of Gandalf, he's rather mischievous. I wouldn't put it past him to having had arranged the whole thing.

The majority of the dwarves then headed to raid the pantry, the hobbit frantically chasing after them and trying to salvage what he could. I cautiously walked over to a chair in the corner and sat down, watching everyone and their antics. Shortly after they had set the table Gandalf called me over to sit with them. I took a seat in between two dwarves who somewhat resembled each other. One had light blonde hair, blue eyes and a clever smirk. The other had pitch black hair, dark eyes and a charming smile. The only other difference was that the blonde had two mustache braids with beads on the end. The dark haired fellow seemed to have very little facial hair. They both grinned broadly at me as Gandalf introduced me to the group.

"Everyone this is Rhian. Hopefully, she will be accompanying us on our journey."

I raised an eyebrow, but he continued.

"Rhian, this is Oin, Gloin, Dwalin, Balin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori, Ori," he was pointing each of the Dwarves out as he went. Then he got to the dwarves next to me.

"And those two rascals are Fili and Kili. Brothers, as you can see."

"Fili." Said the blonde.

"And Kili." Said the other.

"At your service." They chimed simultaneously.

I rolled my eyes and smirked at their little performance.

"I bet you both have practiced that line tirelessly to perfection."

Their eyes widened at my sudden use of sarcasm and if possible their grins grew even broader. "What can I say Lady Rhian, we're perfectionists." Kili said cheekily.

I scoffed. "I am no lady, I assure you."

Then Gandalf cut in. "I must also introduce you to our host, Mister Bilbo Baggins."

"Boggins." Fili corrected, though failingly attempted hiding his remark with a cough.

"Enough of the niceties," Exclaimed Dwalin "I'm starving!"

And that was all that needed to be said before the dwarves dig in to their supper. And I mean that literally. Drinks were spilled and food was flying. It was a rather amusing sight, and I found myself laughing for the first time since the ambush. Oftentimes I found myself making eye contact with the blonde dwarf, Fili. Each time I would blush and look away hastily. I didn't have time for petty crushes. I had other things to deal with. Such as surviving, finding work in order to do so, and considering whatever this quest may be.

When everyone finished eating, and making a horrid mess, the dwarves left the table and began walking around Bilbo's home. They were picking things up and inspecting them, even being as bold as to ruffle through his cabinets and drawers. I made my way to the living room and sat down in one of the cushioned chairs.

"Excuse me, that is a doily, not a washcloth!" exclaimed Bilbo.

"But it's full of holes!" replied Bofur.

"It's supposed to look like that," Bilbo sighed. "It's crochet."

"Oh, and a wonderful game it is too. _If _you've got the balls for it."

That had me bursting out laughing. Bofur laughed right along with me. Poor Bilbo just grumbled and walked away towards Gandalf. Probably to have a few choice words with him.

Soon enough, Ori interrupted his complaining and asked him what to do with his plate.

"Here you go, Ori. Give it to me."

Fili took the plate from Ori and threw it to Kili. Soon enough, the dwarves began throwing the plates, bowls, and utensils to each other, eventually throwing them to the sink to be washed. Bofur and a few others started to make a crude sort of music using the utensils, bumping them together.

"Can you not do that? You'll blunt the knives!" Bilbo worried.

"Ooh, d'hear that lads? He says we'll blunt the knives." Bofur said and chuckled.

And somehow, they managed to turn that into an elaborate song.

"_**Blunt the knives, bend the forks**_

_**Smash the bottles and burn the corks**_

_**Chip the glasses and crack the plates**_

_**That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!**_

_**Cut the cloth and tread on the fat**_

_**Leave the bones on the bedroom mat**_

_**Pour the milk on the pantry floor**_

_**Splash the wine on every door**_

_**Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl**_

_**Pound them up with a thumping pole**_

_**When you've finished, if any are whole**_

_**Send them down the hall to roll**_

_**...**_

_**That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"**_

They finished when all the dishes were piled up neatly and started laughing robustly. I joined in along with them. That was probably the most enjoyable thing I'd seen in a long time. Then three knocks on the door interrupted the moment, and everyone sobered.

Gandalf said quietly. "He is here."

And everyone turned towards the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**StayTraught: **Thank you! And that's not weird at all. When I first saw the hobbit, for a whole year after that I went on a Thorin kick. And now I'm on my Fili kick! I'm glad you liked it~

I only own my OC Rhian, else I would be extremely wealthy.

**RHIAN'S POV**

Everyone went to crowd before the door, though leaving a respectable amount of space for someone to enter. I stayed in the back, hoping to be unnoticed for the time being. Gandalf opened the door and there stood yet another dwarf. He had a long black mane with grey streaks, and piercing blue eyes. He entered through the doorway and spoke.

"Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. Wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door."

Bilbo spoke up. "Mark? There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago!"

"There is a mark; I put it there myself. Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield."

"So, this is the Hobbit. Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?" Thorin asked as he surveyed Bilbo.

"Pardon me?"

"Axe or sword?" Thorin clarified. "What's your weapon of choice?"

"Well, I have some skill at Conkers, if you must know, but I fail to see why that's relevant."

I could hear faintly the sound of Fili and Kili snickering. The corners of my mouth turned up, but I felt bad for the wee lad put on the spot like that.

"Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." Thorin said with a satisfied smirk.

All of the dwarves laughed and started to walk towards the table. Then Thorin's eyes found me and his brow furrowed.

"Gandalf! Why is there a woman here? And a human one at that."

"I stumbled on to her on my travels here. I believe she would be a good addition to our company."

Thorin scoffed. "What could she possibly have to offer us?"

Gandalf glowered at him. "A great deal more than you can obviously imagine."

"Well I think I'll be the judge of that." He said arrogantly and he sauntered over to the table with the rest of the dwarves to eat. I went over and sat back down in my original seat between the brothers. Though in hindsight, the mischievous grins that resided near permanently on their faces should've deemed that a bad idea.

**FILI'S POV**

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?" Balin asked.

"Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms." Thorin replied.

"What do the dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?" Dwalin inquired.

"They will not come."

We all murmured in disappointment.

"They say this quest is ours and ours alone."

"Would you care to explain which quest it is, exactly, that you're going on?" Rhian asked.

We all looked over at her, surprised at her gall. Not as to say that we wouldn't want to look at her for any other reason. She was a sight for sore eyes indeed. I studied her yet again, as I had done many times this night. She had a pale complexion, with rosy cheeks, and a splash of freckles across her nose. She had long, wild, and curly hair that was a vibrant shade of red. And to top it all off, she had beautiful eyes the color of emeralds. In other words, she could send a man to his knees with a bat of her lashes. She seemed to have a quiet, yet serious demeanor. But during a few moments that I had seen this night, she revealed a clever and daring side to her that I found endearing. She could be extremely dangerous for this quest, I thought. In more ways than one.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light." Requested Gandalf.

Bilbo brought a candle to the table, where Gandalf spread out a map that he took out from in his pocket.

"Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak." Gandalf began.

"The Lonely Mountain." Bilbo read.

"Aye. Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time." Stated Gloin.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold: When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end."

"Uh, what beast?" Bilbo asked, his voice wavering nervously.

"Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meathooks, extremely fond of precious metals-"

"Yes, we know what a dragon is Bofur." Rhian said, not unkindly.

"I'm not afraid! I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of the Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie." Exclaimed Ori.

A rampant cheer rang up throughout the group.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us. But we number just thirteen, and not thirteen of the best, nor brightest. "Mentioned Balin.

A few of my company chimed up, insulted a bit.

"We may be few in number, but we're fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf!" I shouted. Because I believed it. We don't have to be battle-hardened warriors to fight for what is ours.

My brother chimed in as well. "And you forget, we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time."

"Oh, well, now, uh, I-I-I wouldn't say that, I- -" Gandalf stammered.

I heard Rhian scoff next to me and I chuckled, looking over at her. She looked up at me around the same time and our eyes locked. Almost immediately she blushed and looked away.

**RHIAN'S POV**

"How many then?" Dori asked. "How many dragons have you killed? Go on, give us a number!"

Gandalf embarrassedly started coughing on his pipe smoke and the dwarves jumped to their feet, arguing about the number of dragons Gandalf had killed.

"_Shazara!" _Thorin bellowed. "If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumours have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, and weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor? _Du Bekâr! Du Bekâr!" _

All the dwarves cheered.

"You forget: the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain." Said the eldest, Balin. He seemed to be the lone voice of reason amongst the dwarven company.

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." Gandalf contradicted.

Gandalf produced a dwarvish key, ornately wrought. Thorin gazed at it, astonished.

"How came you by this?"

"It was given to me by your father, by Thrain, for safekeeping. It is yours now."

Gandalf handed over the key to Thorin, as everyone looked on in awe.

"If there is a key, there must be a door." Stated Fili.

Gandalf pointed out the runes on his map. "These runes speak of a lower passage to the lower halls."

"There's another way in!" Clarified Kili.

"Well, if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle-earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But, if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done."

"That's why we need a burglar." Said Ori.

"Hm," Bilbo pondered. "A good one too I'd imagine. An expert, in fact."

"And are you?" A red-haired dwarf asked.

"Am I what?"

"He says he's an expert! Hey hey!" exclaimed the deaf one. Wrongly, I might add.

"M-Me? No, no, no, no, no. I'm not a burglar; I've never stolen a thing in my life." Corrected Bilbo.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly burglar material." Balin stated concerned.

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." His brother agreed.

Bilbo was nodding in agreement the entire time and the dwarves begin arguing. Suddenly, Gandalf rose up and casted a darkness over us as he spoke.

"Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is."

He sat back down as everyone quieted down nervously.

"Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest, and he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself. You must trust me on this."

Thorin interrupted. "And what of the girl? Is she to charm the enemy with her feminine wiles?"

I jumped out of my chair. "Tha's enough! I can very well handle myself, _master dwarf._" I said mockingly. "Just because I'm a woman doesn't make me incapable."

Gandalf came to my defense. "She is right, Thorin. When I found her she had obviously been alone in the woods for days, with no food or warmth. Yet she had kept tirelessly going. She deserves more credit than you give her. And far less scorn."

Thorin glowered at me as I sat back down triumphantly.

"Who's to say I want to go on your quest anyways." I grumbled.

"Well if there's somewhere else you'd rather go, please, feel free to leave." Thorin sneered.

My shoulders slumped. Reality was I _had _nowhere else to go. This was my best option, in the company of Gandalf.

Thorin eyed me. Seeing my reaction to his words he must've come to the conclusion that I had.

"Very well, we will do it your way." He said. "Give them the contract."

My eyes widened.

"No, no, no. Please." Bilbo stuttered.

Balin handed both Bilbo and myself extensively long contracts.

"It's just the usual summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth." He explained.

"Funeral arrangements?" I asked as I read.

"Terms: Cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding one fourteenth of total profit, if any. Seems fair. Eh, present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof including but not limited to lacerations ... evisceration … incineration?" Bilbo read aloud nervously.

"Oh, aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye." Bofur said excitedly.

"Huh." Murmured Bilbo, looking pale.

"You all right, dear?" I asked Bilbo. He wasn't looking to good. Couldn't say I blame him.

"Uh, yeah...Feel a bit faint."

"Think furnace with wings." I gave Bofur the stink eye, but he was too busy watching Bilbo acting squeamish.

"Air, I-I-I need air."

"Flash of light, searing pain, then Poof! you're nothing more than a pile of ash."

Bilbo was breathing more heavily, trying to compose himself.

"Hmmm. Nope." And then he fell to the floor with a thud as he fainted.

I got up and strode over to his side to make sure he was at least somewhat alright.

"Ah, very helpful, Bofur." Gandalf murmured.

Later on in the evening, after I became more acquainted with some of the dwarves and signed the contract, we were all gathered round the fireplace in the living room. I was more so in the corner, still choosing to keep to myself for the most part. Thought that wasn't to say I escaped all notice. Fili, I believe, would glance back occasionally, as if to make sure I wouldn't be leaving whilst they were all preoccupied. Some of them began to hum. It sounded like a mournful tune, and it became even more solemn, when Thorin began singing in his baritone voice.

"_**Far over the misty mountains cold**_

_**To dungeons deep and caverns old**_

_**To find our long-forgotten gold**_

_**The pines were roaring on the height**_

_**The winds were moaning in the night**_

_**The fire was red, it flaming spread**_

_**The trees like torches blazed with light"**_

I gazed into the fire as they all sang. Trying to imagine the horror of what they were describing. Though I couldn't sympathize with the damage of a dragon, I knew better than most what it was like to lose so many loved ones, and your sense of safety. Soon I was dozing off, and the warmth of the fire lulled me to sleep.


End file.
